Always and Forever (IN PROGRESS)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Sequel to Two Little Birdies. FEM PERCY! / DICK/PERCY pairing
1. Summary

She has finally come home after a stressful summer of fighting monsters and gods from legend. Now with three mentors training her before she goes back to camp the next year, will she be able to survive it all with her family intact? And will she let her family help her against the rising darkness known as Kronos? Find out in the sequel to Two Little Birdies. COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 1

**Part 1 of Season 1**

Always and Forever

Young Justice x Percy Jackson

She has finally come home after a stressful summer of fighting monsters and gods from legend Now with three mentors training her before she goes back to camp the next year, will she be able to survive it all with her family intact? And will she let her family help her against the rising darkness known as Kronos? Find out in the sequel to Two Little Birdies. Fem Percy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or Percy Jackson

Chapter 1

Previously:

 _"_ _Miss Persephone, we're home." I heard Alfred say, waking me up as I had fallen asleep on the way home._

 _"_ _I'm up." I grumbled out, sitting up and rubbing my eyes of sleep. I hesitated as my thoughts immediately were consumed with Luke and his betrayal. "Did you tell Dad what happened?"_

 _"_ _Not yet. I thought that you would like to be the one to inform Master Bruce what happened. I only informed him that we would be a couple days late as you wanted to show me your camp."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Alfred."_

 _"_ _Anytime, Miss."_

 _We went inside, Alfred and I carrying my bags, even though he had protested me doing so, I didn't listen to him._

 _The Manor was quiet and it was night time so it seems that the Dynamic Duo were out on the town tonight._

 _"_ _Miss Persephone, would you like me to get you anything?"_

 _"_ _Nah, Alfred, I'm good. I'm just going to go unpack and then head down to the cave to wait for Dad and Dick to come back, okay?"_

 _"_ _Very well, Miss."_

 _And he disappeared towards the kitchen while I headed up the stairs and towards my room. I dropped my bags on the floor and flopped onto my back on my bed, just staring up at the ceiling in exhaustion._

 _After accidentally falling asleep and jerking awake soon after because of a nightmare, I put my clothes away in my closet and then headed down to the Cave. I sat myself in front of the batcomputer and occupied myself by trying to solve the rubik's cube Dad had down there to keep me entertained and not touching the batcomputer if either he or Dick weren't around._

 _The Rubik's cube took me about two hours to do and by the time I was done with it, it was another five minutes before Dad and Dick roared in to the Cave on the Batmobile._

 _Dick jumped out first, spotting me and grinning widely._

 _"_ _Hey, Seph!" I smiled tiredly at him._

 _"_ _Hey, Dick. How's it going?"_

 _"_ _Can't complain. I've been feeling the aster."_

 _"_ _Aster? Isn't that a plant?" He sent me a look but the look went away when he saw my grin. "Kidding, Dick, kidding."_

 _Dad interrupted us as he got out of the Batmobile. "Percy, what are you doing down here?"_

 _I took a deep breath. "Uh, I wanted, no, needed, to tell you something and I knew that if I waited until tomorrow morning that you'd be extremely angry…"_

 _Dad's face turned into stone and even Dick's face that always had a constant smile went grim. Well, crapola._

 _"_ _What happened?" Dad growled._

 _"_ _So you know how Alfred said I was showing him around camp the past couple days and that was why we were going to be late?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Well, that might not have been 100% true…"_

 _Dad's hand clenched. "I-I might have, uh, been metaphorically stabbed in the back by a guy I thought was my friend, whom is really Kronos's b*tch now… and he might have set a very venomous pit scorpion on me that can kill it's target in sixty seconds or less… and I barely survived and just woke up earlier today…"_

 _I trailed off, seeing that Dad and Dick had gone pale. Now with rage or fright, I didn't want to know._

 _Dad came over to me._

 _"_ _Show me." I hesitantly presented the hand that had been punctured by the pit scorpion. My hand still was slightly red and I could instantly see where the scorpion had punctured my skin. Dad began to breathe heavily._

 _"_ _What's this guy's name?" He growled out. Dick coming over to stand beside Dad, just as angry, it seemed._

 _"_ _No." I said. I didn't want them getting involved._

 _"_ _No?" Dick asked incredulous. "Why the h*ll won't you tell us?"_

 _I took a deep breath._

 _"_ _Because this is my problem, not yours. You both already have enough problems on your plate with the normal villains and scumbags. You don't need the added stress of gods, titans, monsters, and demigods."_

 _Dad sent me a look._

 _"_ _Percy. We're a family, we help each other with anything that they need help with. And you forget, I am on a team with an Amazon Princess who lived on an island created by the gods thousands of years ago when gods roamed the earth. Now those Amazons don't leave the island and not that many humans remember the gods nor believe they exist. Percy, you're my daughter. I'm not going to let up unless you tell me who this guy is that almost killed you."_

 _I sighed. He had a point._

 _"_ _I'll tell you, but you both have to promise that you won't activley look for him, okay? Just like I don't activley look for any of the Gotham's villains after they beat you up."_

 _Dick and Dad exchanged a glance. "Deal." They said._

 _"_ _Luke, Luke Castellian, son of Hermes is the one that did this."_

 _"_ _Dick?"_

 _"_ _On it." Dick moved to the computer while Dad went to go change out of the Batsuit, leaving Dick and I by ourselves for the moment._

 _"_ _What are you doing?" I asked, confused._

 _"_ _I'm pulling up everything I can find on this Luke Castellian guy."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Because no one hurts you, almost kills you, and gets away with it." Dick growled._

 _"_ _But, Dick. You promised-"_

 _"_ _No, we promised we wouldn't actively look for him, we never said that we wouldn't search until we found his deepest darkest secrets and set a facial recognition software to look for him."_

 _I groaned. "You're impossible."_

 _"_ _Not, I'm not feeling the aster at the moment. This guy could have killed you, Seph, okay? And neither Bruce or I knew about it. And neither of us are letting you out of our sight for next few months."_

 _"_ _Months?!"_

 _"_ _He's right." Dad said, coming out. "From here on out, you're grounded."_

 _"_ _Grounded?! Why?!"_

 _"_ _Because everytime you leave either mine or Dick's sight, you get into trouble. That's why." Came his reply._

 _I rolled my eyes. Overprotective dads had nothing on Daddy Bats when his two little birdies got hurt._

 _"_ _Besides, always and forever, right, Seph? We've gotta stick together… especially if you want to join or hang out with the team."_

 _I grinned. I didn't know that Dad was going to let me hang out with the team. But he seemed to be agreeing with Dick's words. "Always and forever, indeed."_

Now:

"Dad! When am I going to be ungrounded?" I groaned out from where I lay on my back.

"When you can knock Dick back on his back like he's been doing to you for the past two weeks since you've been home. But since he's taken you out the same exact way every time, I doubt that will happen anytime soon." Dad said in his Batman voice without even turning around from the Bat computer.

Dick cackled. "Come on Percy, one more go?" He said smirking above me and holding his hand down towards me. I got an idea. I reached up and grabbed his hand and when he was least expecting it pulled and launched him over me, causing him to land on his back for a second for he was up again.

"Dad! Dick was on his back! Can I be ungrounded now?"

Dad looked over and stared at the two of us for a moment.

"I suppose so, Percy, you are ungrounded-" "YES!" "-for two days."

"Aw, come on, Dad!"

"No, you need to be able to knock your opponents down without resorting to trickery. Now, try one more time and then head on up to bed."

"Okay, okay." I grumbled but stood on my feet facing Dick in a fighting stance and waited for him to make the first move.

I wasn't waiting long as Dick lunged at me but I ducked just in time for him to launch over me and land behind me, I spun quickly, kicking a foot out at the same time that he dodged.

This went on for several moments, each of us throwing punches at each other and the other dodging before I finally had enough. I was tired, sweaty, and cranky for still be grounded, regardless o the two days of freedom I had been granted by Dad.

I watched as Dick launched a fist towards me and waited until the last second, grabbing his wrist and flipping him over my shoulder and then moving quickly before he could get off of his stomach, grabbing his arms and holding them behind him and then sitting on him.

There, opponent defeated.

"Okay, he's defeated."

Dad looked over at us once more and then nodded once. "Good work, Percy, we may make a hero out of you yet. Hit the showers and then get to sleep."

I grinned but got up off of Dick and walked off without a word, going towards where the showers in the Bat Cave were.

Dick followed me, heading towards the other set of showers so he could get clean and refreshed before Robin and Batman began to patrol the streets.

Dick stopped me when we were out of sight of Dad.

"Hey, Perce?"

I looked over my shoulder at my best friend to see him smiling gently at me.

"You did good today."

I returned his smile.

"Thanks, and you know it's because I have such a good teacher."

"Well, who else but me would be your first teacher to get you superhero ready?"

We laughed.

"Always and Forever, right, Dick?"

"Right. Always and Forever, Seph. Good night, by the way, just in case I don't see you before we head out."

I chuckled. "Good night, Dick. And punch a few bad guys for me."

"Some bad guys knocked out, coming right up."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Welcome to Happy Harbor Pt 1

August

A few weeks later

I was finaly able to beat Dick over and over as the weeks went by and I was able to also last at least thirty seconds against Dad before I was defeated but Dad thought that I was ready to join the team anyway, since Canary was going to be training the team too.

Tomorrow was the day I was going to be officially introduced to the team, I couldn't wait.

linebreak

I woke up the next day and just laid there for a moment smiling to myself.

Today was the day.

I got up and got ready, dressing in a nice outfit, making sure to grab a pair of sunglasses after I showered and completed my morning rituals.

I made sure that Riptide was in my pocket because you never know and when i reached the batcave, grabbed the utility belt Bruce had designed for me and put it under my clothes.

Then I returned upstairs to eat breakfast before we would be heading out.

"You ready for today, Seph?" Dick asked, sitting across from me. I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked even more tired then usually was after a night of patrol.

"Yeah. I'm ready… are you okay?" I asked. Bruce looked up from his morning paper and looked at Dick as well. Dick narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You just seem exhausted."

Dick opened his mouth to no doubt deny it when Bruce spoke up. "Dick."

Dick sighed. "KF, Aqualad, and I tracked down Speedy last night to try and convince him to join the team."

"I'm guessing he said no?"

Dick nodded, looking disappointed. I opened my mouth to comfort him when I heard a howl outside that no one else seemed to hear.

I turned my head sharply towards the open window.

"Percy? What is it?" Bruce asked.

"You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

I groaned, climbing to my feet. "Looks like we're going to be a little delayed. If you'll excuse me, I've got a monster to destroy."

Bruce and Dick looked alarmed but I didn't pay it any mind as I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket and walked out of the kitchen door and to the outside before walking to the area that I heard the howl. Today was going to be a long day, I could tell.

linebreak

THIRD POV

Dick looked at Bruce.

"We're not letting her face whatever is out there by herself are we?"

Bruce shook his head and stood.

"Suit up."

A few minuts later Batman and Robin were out the door and moving in the direction that Percy had gone, climbing up the trees as soon as they got into the woods surrounding Wayne Manor and jumping from tree to tree until they found Percy.

At first they couldn't see what Percy was fighting but after squinting their eyes and pushing with their minds against the Mist Percy told them about, they were able to see the monster Percy was up against.

A hellhound.

A big one at that.

Percy had just gotten there before they did and they could see she was holding her own.

Riptide shinned in the sunlight as Percy swung it, blocking the swipes of the paws by either dodging or with Riptide.

Finally Percy saw a way in. Percy used a large rock that was in the clearing to launch herself into the air and onto the hellhound, driving Riptide into it's skull before it disintegrated into gold dust.

Percy's breaths were coming in slow pants before she was able to bring her heartrate back down. And as soon as she did, she turned her head up to Bruce and Dick, or in this case, Batman and Robin.

"Enjoy the show?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

The two costumed heroes jumped down from the trees and in front of her.

Batman stared down at her, not speaking for a moment before nodding.

"It was sufficient. Now let's go. We're running late."

Percy grinned, racing after Bruce and Dick. Today was the day, after all. She wasn't going to let a little hellhound ruin her day.

But maybe a red robot would.


End file.
